


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW fluff bingo 2016 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beth Greene Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's actions say more than he could ever find the words to say.</p><p>Alternate ending to Coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Every time she woke he was next to her giving her sips of water and telling her she was safe and she’d be okay. As she was able to stay awake for longer periods of time, he’d talk to her; ask her questions about what she remembered. When she could really focus on more than him by her side and the questions he asked, she realized she hadn’t really seen anyone else, including her sister and when she finally asked, he told her they were around but he was taking care of her. 

When the pain in her head lessened and the wound from the bullet scraping across her skull healed, she was able to sit up and not have the world spin around her, she noticed more and more. They were in some warehouse probably on the outskirts of Atlanta. From the sheets of plastic that hung around them, it looked like she and Daryl were separate from everyone else, even though she could see through the open curtains where the others had set up their camp. 

“Daryl,” she called to get his attention from where he was heating something for her to eat. When he looked up at her, she asked, “Why are we still in Atlanta?”

“To let you and Carol heal. We’ll move on as soon as you can travel,” he told her, and she nodded satisfied at his answer.

That was the day Rick, Michonne, and Carol came to talk to her. She must have passed their tests because suddenly everyone else came to see her and when she was overwhelmed by their outpouring, Daryl knew without her saying and shooed them all way but Rick. They talked to her about getting ready to hit the road again and how they would take it slow until she got her strength back and she nodded, understanding it was time.

And that night when she woke and looked over to see Daryl’s bed roll right next to her, she understood everything he hadn’t been able to say to her and might not ever be able to say. His taking care of her, protecting her now was as much a declaration of his feelings for her as any words he could say. She reached over and laid a hand on his arm, whispering, “I love you too,” before allowing herself to drift back to sleep, never hearing the quick exhale of breath from him that her words caused.


End file.
